cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance (1st)
Charter of the Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance Preamble We, the members of the Council of Militaristic and Economic Assistance (herein referred to as CMEA), unite in the spirit of love, honor and justice to draft this Charter of CMEA. This document entails all our values and therefore it will influence our policies. We, the members of this great alliance, display our values and will uphold those values, contained in this document, to the utmost. Article I: Admission & Membership Section I: Admission The Application Process and all duties associated with becoming a full member of the CMEA are dictated by the appointed Minister of Recruitment. Section II: Membership A: Membership is to be granted to applicants by the Minister of Recruitment. B: The CMEA is officially orange. All members must be on the orange team unless they are granted a color exemption from the Triumvirate. C: Membership in other alliances is strictly forbidden. D: All members of the CMEA shall abide by these laws, contained in this document. Members in violation of these laws shall be reprimanded by the central governing bodies. E: All members of the CMEA can run for a government position providing they are full members. Article II: The Central Governing Body Section I: Government Structure The CMEA aims to provide member nations with numerous roles in which to be involved. The Central Governing Body is devised into four categories, the Triumvirate, the ministers, the deputies, and the senate. Section II: The Triumvirate A: The Triumvirate is the highest level of law in the CMEA. The Triumvirate agree to work together under all pretenses to work out all decisions together as one unified body. B: The Triumvirate has the following written powers: 1. The Triumvirate may pass treaties with a unanimous vote. 2. The Triumvirate may declare war on an alliance with a unanimous vote. 3. The Triumvirate may impeach any member. Only one Triumvir is needed to impeach a member. 4. The Triumvirate must appoint all ministers based on merit. It is the Triumvirates' responsibility and duty to select those ministers most capable for each position. 5. The Triumvirate may remove a Minister from their position at any time if the said minister is not doing their job. 6. The Triumvirate has full administrative abilities of the forums. Admin access can only be given to the forums by the Triumvirate. (Admin status is given by Triumvirate through unanimous decision.) Section III: The Ministers The CMEA currently has five ministers; The Minister of Defense, Minister of Recruitment, Minister of Trade and Finance, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Each Minister will be selected by the elected Triumvirate based on merit. Each Minister will serve a term of 3 months unless removed by the Triumvirate. All Ministers are in charge of their areas of government pertaining to the alliance forums. Every Minister must create a report once a week detailing what has been accomplished in the last week and it must be presented to the Triumvirate. All ministers have the power to order nations to change their nation setup at any time including but not limited to trades, aid slots, peace mode, etc. A: Minister of Defense 1. The Minister of Defense must organize the military of the CMEA and have it ready for war at all times 2. The Minister of Defense must respond to all threats of aggression against CMEA and deal with all rogues appropriately. The Minister of Defense does not have the power to declare war. 3. The Minister of Defense has the power to train all people for fighting. 4. The Minister of Defense has the power to set the rules for tech raiding and warfare including warfare guides. B: Minister of Recruitment 1. The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for recruiting all members to the CMEA. 2. The Minister of Recruitment may setup the process for admitting new members in anyway they would like, as approved by the Triumvirate. 3. The Minister of Recruitment has the responsibility to answer all applicants’ questions in a timely manner. 4. The Minister of Recruitment may deny an applicant that may cause harm to the CMEA name. C: Minister of Internal Affairs 1. The Minister of Internal Affairs ensures all questions and concerns by members are answered in a timely manner and they will resolve problems forthwith. 2. The Minister of Internal Affairs monitors the alliance to bring up concerns and matters related to the safety and security of the alliance. 3. The Minister of Internal Affairs oversees the general morale of the members of CMEA. 4. The Minister of Internal Affairs collects data and presents relative information for the use of the rest of the government for the protection of CMEA members and the alliance as a whole. D: Minister of Trade and Finance 1. The Minister of Trade & Finance is responsible for managing the alliance foreign and internal aid. 2. The Minister of Trade & Finance, in times of war, organizes the payment of reparations and rebuilding aid. 3. The Minister of Trade & Finance assists in matters of individual nation growth for the efficient growth of all nations who seek it. E: Minister of Foreign Affairs 1. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is the Head Diplomat to the alliance. 2. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may broker treaty deals out and submit them to the Triumvirate for voting. 3. If 2/3 of the Triumvirate agrees to the treaty, the Minister of Foreign Affairs may count as the third vote to pass a treaty. 4. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for assigning all diplomats and making sure all embassies abroad remain active. The Minister of Foreign Affairs must also make sure every embassy on the CMEA forums are paid attention too. Section IV: The Deputies Deputies are members elected by the Senate who serve as aids to the Ministers. A: They are second in command to Ministers and as such must listen to all demands made by any Minister as long as it does not violate the charter in anyway. B: All Ministers may have only one deputy. C: Deputies may enforce any wish of their Minister as long as they are given explicit permission from their Minister. D: In the occasion that a Minister must leave for vacation or take a break, the Deputy will temporarily step up and take over full Minister Responsibilities until the Minister is fit to return. Section V: The Senate The Senate consists of all Members of the alliance including the Triumvirate, Ministers, and Deputies. A: All members are members of the senate, and retain the right to vote. B: A CMEA member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. C: The Senate may pass legislation without a 2/3 triumvirate agreement only if 70% of voters vote in the affirmative. D: Any motion approved by 2/3 of the triumvirate, must be approved by a simple majority of voters. E: Any motion approved unanimously by all 3 triumvirate, doesn't have to be voted on in the senate. However, a vote to overturn the motion must be filed within 2 days. A majority of 75% of voters must vote in the affirmative to overturn a unanimous triumvirate decision. F: If the Senate passes legislation without 2/3 of the triumvirate approving of it, the triumvirate can ask to hold a re-vote if 3/3 of the triumvirate disagrees with the legislation passed. G: If 3 members agree for the impeachment of a member, they must submit an "impeachment vote" listing their qualms or grievances. This vote would be placed in the Judiciary Council section of the forums. After being placed in the Judiciary Council section of the forums, the member will report to the Judiciary Council for a trial within 48 hours. A member can only be impeached once every month. Section VI. Judiciary Council 1. The Judiciary Council will consist of 5 members. Any member can hold a government position and a council position. These 5 members will serve on the council until they retire, are removed, or banned from CMEA. When a new council member needs to be elected, the Senate will conduct elections for a new judiciary. All candidates interested in running must state their desire to be on the ballot within 48 hours. They need 2 endorsements for their name to be added. After 48 hours a vote will be instated for 72 hours in which the winner of the election will become the next Judiciary Council member. 2. The Judiciary Council has the right to remove any member from CMEA as long as 3/5 of the Judiciary Council members agree. Once an impeachment vote has been submitted, the Judiciary Council must make a decision within 24 hours. 3. A member of the CMEA cannot be removed unless the Judiciary Council removes the member. 4. A member of The Judiciary Council can be removed by a vote of 75% by the Senate. Article III: Elections Section I: Triumvirate, The Senate is directly responsible for selecting the members in Triumvirate based on a vote every 3 months. The election process will begin the last week of the 2nd month. All members are allowed to run for a triumvirate position providing they get two sponsors from members not applicants. The campaigning and sponsoring process will last 4 days. Once all candidates are selected, a vote lasting 3 days will take place. The candidates with the top three amounts of votes will become the triumvirate. Section II: Ministers Ministers are chosen based on merit by the Triumvirate every 3 months. The Triumvirate must appoint one person to each Minister position. At that time, the Senate must hold a vote lasting 3 days in which 50% + 1 of members must vote in the affirmative to approve the given candidate for the position. If the candidate does not get the needed number of votes, the Triumvirate must appoint a different candidate. Section III: Deputies The Senate is directly responsible for selecting the deputies based on a vote every 3 months. The election process will begin the last week of the 2nd month. All members are allowed to run for a deputy position providing they get two sponsors from members not applicants. The campaigning and sponsoring process will last 4 days. Once all candidates are selected, a vote lasting 3 days will take place. The candidates with the highest amount for each Deputy position will win. Each Minister is allowed one deputy. Section IV: Vacancy in Ministry/Triumvirate/Deputy In the event of a vacancy in the Ministry, the Triumvirate will select a new candidate based on merit. If a vacancy occurs in Triumvirate, a member is then appointed upon agreement of the Triumvirate. If an agreement is not reached within a week, the Senate decides. A member of the triumvirate can be impeached by a vote of the senate in which a percentage of at least 60% of voters is needed to impeach the Triumvir. Should their be a vacancy in a Deputy position, the Minister presiding over the Deputy may appoint a replacement that has to be approved by the Triumvirate. A Deputy can only be removed with unanimous agreement from the Triumvirate. Article IV: War & Nuclear Weapons Section I: War A: The CMEA advocates peace between nations. It forbids non-sanctioned offensive wars on aligned nations. Wars can be sanctioned by Triumvirate approval. CMEA allows tech raids on unaligned nations. However, nations on the red and orange sphere may not be raided under any circumstance. B: If a CMEA is attacked, it will be considered an attack on all the CMEA members and their pride. They are obligated to do whatever they can for the CMEA victim with permission from the Triumvirate. C: CMEA nations have the full right to declare war and attack any nation which is not aligned with an alliance. CMEA members are not required to provide assistance to members engaged in these wars, however, they are allowed to and encouraged to provide assistances in any way possible. Nations on the red and orange sphere may not be raided under any circumstance. Section II: Nuclear Weapons A: Nuclear research is beneficiary to CMEA and members are encouraged to research nuclear weapons. B. Nuclear strikes against defensive wars with unaligned nations, against any nation who has used nukes against a CMEA nation, or, against any nation to be declared a rogue by the CMEA government are authorized by this charter. C. Nuclear strikes in aggressive wars against unaligned nations require a majority approval from the Triumvirate. D. Nuclear strikes in wars against any nation affiliated with an alliance, minus the provisions granted in part B of this section, require a unanimous approval from the Triumvirate. Section III: Spies A: CMEA encourages the development of spies for defensive purposes. B: An offensive attack on a CMEA nation by spies is considered an act of war. Any person caught attacking a CMEA nation with spies will be considered a rogue and will be subject to the full war power of CMEA. Article V: Foreign Aid CMEA assists any member nation who seeks it, if it does not detriment the safety or the image of CMEA. Non-members may request aid and can be aided if there is no danger. Article VI: The CMEA Oath A. All members are expected to treat one another kindly, to promote the CMEA, enforce love, honor and justice throughout Cybernations, assist the CMEA leaders, fight for honor in the name of the CMEA and advocate the CMEA‘s philosophies as well as follow CMEA policies. All applicants are considered to have made the oath and thus are subject to it. B. Breaking this oath is a serious crime by the offender, who will be blacklisted for such a crime (banned). Amends may be made to the blacklist based on a vote by triumvirate. C. Those who display themselves to be the epitome of a CMEA member will receive special honors for such service. Article VII: Amending the charter A. The charter may be amended with a unanimous vote from the Triumvirate. A majority vote from the senate lasting 3 days is also required. B. The senate may amend the charter without the triumvirate with a 90% majority by a 3 day vote. Article VIII: Unclear Interpretation Any unclear procedures not mentioned within the charter are dictated by a majority agreement between Triumvirate. After such an agreement is made, an amendment should be made as soon as possible to solve the problem. History CDT and Early History On June 14, 2007 CMEA joined the CDT or the Common Defense Treaty, a bloc created by NATO. This bloc would prove to be very valuable to CMEA in the growth of the alliance. CMEA quickly made new friends and learned the ways of the Cybernations world and used the Common Defense Treaty as a way to continue to grow and prosper. On August 7, 2007, the Council for Mutual Economic Assistance merged with Empyrea, a purple team alliance, and formed the Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance. CMEA continued to prosper and grow under the leadership of Hawkenstein, Coldflame, and ebill. Things quickly began to change. Within a month after Empyrea merged are CMEA, CMEA's NS reached an all time high of 622k NS. However, the Cybernations world was quickly turned from a time of stability into open warfare. CMEA backed up their protector GOONS and declared war on FCO on September 13, 2007. Within 2 weeks, the war had turned in favor of ~ and CMEA surrendered to the combined forces of FCO, The Shadowhood and GAT-ITEC.While paying Reps to Echelon the combined alliance formed with the merger of The Shadowhood and GAT-ITEC our leaders came into conflict with Echelon creating the Echelon-CMEA War. Within days our leaders gained peace and friendship with Echelon. Ever since that war, CMEA has been re-building with many new friends in treaties such as OUT, LEO and a protectorate agreement with Echelon. Now CMEA stands strong at over 700K Nation strength. Government Members ;Triumvirate * Flame * DemonSpawn * SE-Hawk ;Ministers * Minister of Internal Affairs - Emperor Carlus * Minister of Foreign Affairs - DramaFreak08 * Minister of Defense - Monkeybum * Minister of Trade and Finance - Begovic * Minister of Recruitment - Archers92 ;Deputy Ministers * Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs - SuthrnBoi17 * Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs - Keshav * Deputy Minister of Defense - Aisrep * Deputy Minister of Trade and Finance - IWishIHadATank * Deputy Minister of Recruitment - Lord RazGriz International relations See also